


一辆破车及番外

by Bersarker



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bersarker/pseuds/Bersarker
Summary: CP旧剑兰
Relationships: Lancelot of the Lake | Saber/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

当兰斯洛特在自己的休息室门口被人突然拉进房间里时，刚结束连续数天与无数骷髅兵的对战的湖上骑士下意识抬起无毁的湖光，却在下一秒认出了埋伏在他房间里的不速之客熟悉的气息。

“王！”因为机械的战斗和魔力的不足而有些迟钝的大脑还未反应过来，忠诚身体第一反应便是单膝下跪。然而刚弯下膝盖就被人扶住了手臂——昏暗的房间里，少年王者的金发在第一骑士眼中依旧耀眼如阳光。

“卿这一次还真是出了个远门啊，”王的话语中隐隐透露出不满，声音里却略带笑意，“我还以为卿又开始躲着我了。”

分不清亚瑟的话语中有认真几分戏谑，沉稳内敛的骑士想起了什么，微微红了脸。

那是亚瑟刚来到迦勒底的时候，除了可能因为嫌弃迦勒底没有太阳而始终不愿回应召唤的高文和暂时还不在英灵座的阿格规文，圆桌所有在迦勒底的骑士们都已经第一时间对迟来的王再次宣誓了忠心——除了为素材辗转于各个特异点而从头到尾没有与王见过一面的第一骑士。

直到连黑发的少年御主都看不下去白铠甲的骑士近乎自虐地不眠不休战斗，亚瑟这才见到了被强制休假的兰斯洛特卿。难得懂了一次人心的王没有责问第一骑士的刻意回避——而理由大家都心知肚明，兰斯洛特却径自下跪请求王的惩罚，为生前与死后所发生的一切。

骑士没有请求王的宽恕，王也没有显示以往的广阔心胸，惩罚最终以另一种形式在床上进行，并一直持续到了现在。

王啃着紫发男人的唇，将比自己高出不少的骑士推到了门上，墙边的开关被无意中摁下，骤然亮起的刺目白光让兰斯洛特下意识用手臂遮住了眼睛，却被王强硬地拉开。

亚瑟背光注视着他，金发在灯光下隐约泛着一圈光晕，明亮得像太阳，让人忍不住追求其温暖的同时被无法承受的光芒刺痛眼睛。

王与第一骑士生前的关系在圆桌骑士中间算不上什么秘密，敏锐如贝狄威尔和特里斯坦自然不用说，即便是莫德雷德与加拉哈德也隐约有所察觉。虽然没人对王与骑士的恋情发表异议，但对自己立誓终身侍奉的君王的背德感情让兰斯洛特对这段注定无法见光的关系甘之如饴的同时，内心的枷锁也日益沉重。

而今两人的关系在死后又加入了更复杂的情感，让原本便就已经扭曲的关系更加畸形，爱慕与尊敬是兰斯洛特对王的情感中永恒不变的基调，而在加入了对于背叛王的痛苦与自我厌弃之后，骑士却惊讶地发现自己反而如释重负。生前的一切已经与鲜血和尸体在卡姆兰消逝，那种背德的禁忌感也减轻了许多。惩罚也好，宽恕也好，现在的兰斯洛特只需要将王所给予的一切情感用身心全盘接受即可。

兰斯洛特憎恨命运让他们在生前满怀遗憾而终，却又矛盾地感激命运在死后让他们用另一种方式重逢。

“卿，你走神了。”脖子上传来的轻微刺痛让兰斯洛特回到现实，少年的王霸道地在心不在焉的骑士脖子上留下了一个红印以示惩戒。骑士厚重的铠甲在见到王的时候就自行解除了，平时藏在铠甲下的里衣已经被王扯开，露出流畅的肌肉线条。兰斯洛特顺从地垂下眼睛，伸手抚上王的衣襟。

亚瑟在迦勒底很少穿铠甲，蓝色的长风衣裹着的王还保留着些许少年人特有的纤细，然而这副稍显单薄的身躯里所隐藏着的气势与霸道，没有谁比第一骑士本人更清楚。

在骑士的努力下两个人很快就彻底坦诚相见了，而王则早已经在自家骑士的锁骨与肩膀处盖满了自己的印章，灵巧的舌在肌肉饱满的胸前留恋了许久后终于在骑士极力克制的含蓄催促中回到了紫发男人的嘴角，在略显纤薄的下唇上游移，却始终不愿更进一步。直到兰斯洛特忍不住微微张开了口，主动用舌尖迎上亚瑟，任性的王这才接受了向来隐忍的第一骑士的主动示好，开始在骑士的口中攻城掠地。

体液的交换让王蓬勃的魔力涌入在连续不断的战斗中早就接近枯竭骑士身体中，强烈的快感让兰斯洛特马上便丢盔卸甲，溃不成军。

接住已经软了膝盖的第一骑士，亚瑟强行中断了这个吻，满意地看着怀里的男人脸上的红晕与微张的唇中露出的舌尖——比起骑士平日里略带忧郁的禁欲，这副只有他能看到的诱人表情极具诱惑力，让亚瑟食指与中指探入骑士的口中。

“去……床上……”顺从地舔舐着亚瑟修长的手指，兰斯洛特仅存的理智让他含糊不清地开口。

不过王并没有转移战斗阵地的打算。亚瑟抬起骑士有着漂亮的肌肉线条的左腿，抽回骑士口中的手指径直探向入口，数天没有进行肉体交流让亚瑟的动作受到了不小的阻力，兰斯洛特忍不住蹙起了眉，却没有发出一声闷哼。

亚瑟用另一只手抚慰着骑士的前端，另一只手有些艰难的在狭窄的甬道里抽送着，随后便感觉到骑士的手臂环上了自己的肩膀。

“可……可以了……”兰斯洛特垂下眼睛躲避着王的目光，脸上带着痛苦的隐忍，亚瑟知道男人还没有准备好，但积蓄了数天的欲望已经不容许他再忍下去了。

“我进去了。”伴随着话音，亚瑟缓缓地挺进了身体，与此同时用一个吻将骑士闷在喉咙里的痛呼吞入腹中。

兰斯洛特觉得身体仿佛被圣枪贯穿后挑在空中，让人难以忽视的疼痛与魔力涌入身体的快感把他的大脑搅成了一团浆糊，无法思考，只剩下了最原始的本能让他不由自主地渴求更多——不管是痛苦还是快感，他渴望着亚瑟给予的一切。两人过于默契的身体让兰斯洛特很快适应了亚瑟抽送的频率，干涩的甬道很快便被肠液润湿，痛苦渐渐消逝，取而代之的是由于魔力的涌入而格外强烈的快感。

今天的第一骑士回应格外热烈，亚瑟看着兰斯洛特有些失焦的紫罗兰色双眸，感受着紧紧包裹着自己的温热甬道一阵阵的收缩，忍不住用力进到更深处，带出骑士更多无法自制的微弱呜咽。兰斯洛特的双臂紧紧地环绕着亚瑟的脖子，脸深深地埋在王的肩胛处，左腿缠在王的腰上，亚瑟能感受到骑士将大部分的重量都挂在了自己的身上，但仍然有所保留——过于忠诚的骑士永远不会愿意让自己成为王的负担，但亚瑟现在并不需要自己的骑士来为自己分担重负。

用右手抬起了兰斯洛特用来支撑着自己的另一条腿，这一举动成功换来了骑士的一声惊呼与环得更紧的双臂。

“王！请……放我……下来！”简短的句子被顶得支离破碎，这个体位让兰斯洛特全身的重量都挂在了亚瑟身上，后穴中的炽热已经进到了从未到达过的深处，过于强烈的刺激让在床上向来极为安静的骑士再也克制不住断断续续的呻吟。

“不……唔、啊……很、很重……放……呜……”兰斯洛特觉得自己快要融化在快感中了，向来隐忍禁欲的骑士听着从自己口中吐出的满含情欲的呻吟忍不住红了脸。坏心眼的王却一次比一次重地顶弄着骑士的弱点，换来更多更大声的呻吟。

也就在这时，两人几乎是同时感觉到一股熟悉的魔力在向这里靠近。

那是加拉哈德的魔力。

而现在属于一个名为玛修的少女。

亚瑟比兰斯洛特更早发现那位亚从者少女的接近，也发现了兰斯洛特随即而来的僵硬，但他并没有丝毫就这样放过骑士的意思。当发现那个带着属于加拉哈德的灵基的少女走到兰斯洛特的休息室门口便停止了移动时，亚瑟满意地看着第一骑士难得慌乱到几乎是惊恐的眼神。

少女停在了兰斯洛特压着的门后面，两人之间仅仅隔着一层门板。

玛修•基列莱特，机缘巧合之下融合了加拉哈德的灵基而成为了亚从者的少女，亚瑟知道她对兰斯洛特来说的重要性。紫发的少女并不是加拉哈德的替代品，加拉哈德是独一无二的，无人能代替，而玛修也是独一无二的存在。虽然被少女称作“爸爸”，但玛修对于兰斯洛特来说是与加拉哈德完全不同的存在，加拉哈德已经不在了，生前留下的遗憾在死后也无法弥补，这个时候，加拉哈德却留下了另一个完全不同的机会——一个可以让兰斯洛特从头来过，不用再留下遗憾的机会。

而与隐约知道第一骑士与王非同寻常的关系的加拉哈德不同，玛修对兰斯洛特与亚瑟的情事一无所知。兰斯洛特没有想过去刻意隐瞒，但他也不想让少女以这样的方式来发现这个不能称之为秘密的秘密。

看着骑士几乎是恳求的眼神，王将唇凑到了已经开始不自觉地打颤的男人耳边：“卿可要忍住，否则……”

紧张到几乎不敢呼吸的骑士在玛修出现的瞬间就下意识夹紧了王炽热的圣剑，由于害怕被发现而格外敏感的内壁几乎能感受到深埋体内的异物上每一条经络，随着王缓慢的抽送，骑士近乎绝望地闭上了眼睛。

难得坏心眼的王满意地看着怀里的骑士紧闭着眼睛随着他的每一次抽插而颤抖，有着“骑士之花”的称号的男人蹙着眉，纤长的睫毛微颤，满脸情欲的潮红，却紧咬着下嘴唇不敢漏出一丝呻吟的样子实在太过诱人，让亚瑟忍不住想要欺负他更多，撕掉这个男人禁欲的外表，让他露出更多表情——只有亚瑟一个人能看到的表情。

“兰斯洛特，看着我。”

不是“卿”，而是用了全名，被叫到名字的男人颤了颤睫毛，睁开了眼睛，紫罗兰色的眼睛里蕴满了雾气，像是清晨湖面上的薄雾。

虽然很可惜，不过恶作剧今天还是到这里为止吧。亚瑟在心里叹了口气，用自己的唇堵上了骑士无法克制溢出唇边的细小呜咽，连同骑士的不安与恐惧一一吞吃入腹。

毕竟被这样一双眼睛看着，即使是不懂人心的王也没法狠下心继续欺负他的第一骑士。

徘徊在门口的少女最终没有敲门，而是在不知道什么时候走了，对仅有一墙之隔的房间里的旖旎春光一无所知。

END.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 玛修/兰斯洛特亲情向，亚瑟X兰斯洛特（Saber）  
> *学妹视角，老兰几乎全程背景板  
> *我流盾亲子

紫色的Saber来到迦勒底已经快一个月了，与其他被召唤到迦勒底的英灵一样，被誉为圆桌第一骑士的英灵没有成为英灵后的任何记忆。然而湖之骑士却在被召唤的第二天便找到了玛修，当外表成熟稳重的英灵带着显而易见的不安与犹豫试探地询问玛修的灵基是否曾属于加拉哈德时，紫发的少女几乎以为对方还保留着第七特异点的记忆。

紫发少女没有隐瞒关于加拉哈德的灵基的事，却不再像在卡梅洛时那样称他为“爸爸”。最初叫出这个称呼时只是为了代替那个已经无法亲自开口的英灵发声，而在结束了那段短暂却让人刻骨铭心的旅程之后，这个称呼中所包含的情感有多少是属于自己体内的灵基，又有多少是自己的真情流露，到最后连紫发少女自己也已经分辨不清。

在这之前，“亲情”对少女来说是一个全然陌生的词汇，直到通过加拉哈德残存的灵基才第一次体会到“爸爸”这两个简单的音节背后所蕴含的意义。但是少女依旧很迷茫，她不知道对自己来说，紫色的英灵到底意味着什么，也不知道自己在骑士的眼里又是什么样的存在。

毕竟她自始至终都是是玛修•基列莱特，而不是加拉哈德。

大多数时候都十分稳重可靠的骑士在面对继承了儿子的灵基的少女也秉持着对待时女性一如既往的骑士礼仪，但玛修能敏锐地感觉到其中微妙的区别——少了骑士之花在对待其他女性时不自觉的魅力放出，多了一丝更复杂的玛修也无法读懂的情感。

体内的灵基再次见到生前的父亲也不会再像卡梅洛时那般没来由地产生怒意了，只有在第一骑士又开始毫无自觉地开始与女性的从者们调情时才会产生情绪波动。也许是血统使然，来自法兰西的骑士在面对女性时格外有骑士风度，而流淌在法兰西血脉中的浪漫主义让在外形上就已经足够吸引女性好感的骑士在历史上留下了多情的形象，在短短几天接触下来之后玛修已经完全明白了禁欲的第一骑士却偏偏是圆桌骑士中间浪漫故事最多的原因——毫无自觉地无差别撩拨女性，却在对方对自己产生好感时委婉地拒绝。从某种意义上说紫发剑士的所作所为比单纯的滥情还要恶劣许多倍，也难怪加拉哈德会不满。

不过湖之骑士自从被召唤到迦勒底后就格外沉静，玛修似乎还没有见过紫发的Saber与除了自己以外的女性交谈——不如说骑士的活动场所似乎只有各个特异点，不出任务时偶尔可以看见他与圆桌的同僚们打招呼，更多的时间里骑士更中意自己的休息室。似乎是满足于现状，少女体内的灵基也十分安静，但这时候加拉哈德的沉寂只是让玛修在面对兰斯洛特时更加无所适从。

当属于加拉哈德的情绪平静下来之后，玛修发现自己不知道应该用什么身份面对骑士。在犹豫了好久后，少女决定求助于在御主——年轻的前辈在与人交往方面的经验向来十分可靠。

听完紫发少女的烦恼后少年模样的御主忍不住笑了，“玛修你其实也是喜欢兰斯洛特先生的吧。”黑发的御主这样说。

喜欢吗？玛修想了想自己对骑士的情感，不像对待前辈时的依赖，与和医生在一起时的轻松自然也不同。和兰斯洛特在一起的时间虽然不长，而且那时加拉哈德的灵基始终处于情感波动强烈的状态，但少女还是感受到了温暖与安心。像是在海上航行了数月的疲惫船只找到了坚固的避风港湾，以成为前辈最坚实的盾为目标的少女在面对紫发的英灵时终于可以暂时放下肩上的重负，小小地撒一下娇，哪怕只是一会会……

大概……是喜欢的吧？第一次体会到“父爱”的盾之英灵不确定地垂下了视线，可是不管少女自己是如何想的，与那名骑士有着名为“亲情”的联系的是加拉哈德，而不是玛修•基列莱特。当属于灵基的情绪逐渐平复之后，少女没有办法再借着加拉哈德的身份以“女儿”的形象与骑士相处，这是对兰斯洛特与加拉哈德之间的血缘羁绊的利用，她无法原谅这样的自己。

“也许兰斯洛特先生本人并不是这样想的哦。”在某些方面总是格外敏锐的黑发前辈打断了少女的消沉，给出了自己的建议，“如果玛修你执意这样想，那就先从和兰斯洛特先生以同事的身份好好相处开始吧，下次遇见的时候先表达一下来自同伴的慰问如何？这几天也辛苦兰斯洛特先生了。”

慰问……吗？盾之英灵思索着回到了自己的休息室，不过还没等想出一个可执行的方案，兰斯洛特就仿佛在迦勒底消失了一般，再也没有出现过。

“你是……玛修小姐对吧？”

穿着便装的盾之英灵回过头，看到了来到迦勒底还没到一个星期的亚瑟王。由于拔出圣剑而停止了生长的王还带点少年身形，没有穿铠甲，蓝色的长风衣包裹下的亚瑟•潘德拉贡看上去和黑发的御主差不多年纪，玛修却知道在那温柔的微笑下隐藏着多少鲜血与背叛。

“是的，玛修•基列莱特，请问您有什么事吗？”紫发少女想了想，答道。

年轻的亚瑟王笑容温和，却带着一丝无法隐藏的王的威严，“请不要如此拘谨，叫我亚瑟就可以了。”金发的王顿了顿，“不过真的很像呢……”

看到少女脸上显而易见的困惑，亚瑟有些抱歉地笑了笑，“对不起，我并没有冒犯的意思，只是玛修小姐让我不由自主地想到了加拉哈德卿……都是些无聊的想法，玛修小姐还请忘了吧。”

“那个……请问加拉哈德先生是个什么样的人？”

似乎是被问到了意料之外的问题，亚瑟想了想才开口：“加拉哈德卿是圆桌最圣洁的人，因此才能找到圣杯。作为骑士，加拉哈德卿也无疑是十分出色的，不输于第一骑士的武艺，待人也亲和有礼……可能兰斯洛特卿除外。”

没想到会在这里听到那位剑之英灵的名字，玛修回想起在卡梅洛时体内的灵基的强烈情绪，对这话的真实性毫不怀疑，“可是为什么……”

少女对圆桌十二骑士的传说也有所了解，却还是无法理解加拉哈德对自己生父的态度。最令玛修困惑的是，那些属于加拉哈德的情绪中，愤怒与不满只占据了很少一部分，找到了圣杯的骑士也许并不想人们想象中那般讨厌父亲。这种矛盾让玛修想到了叛逆骑士莫德雷德，明明比任何人都要敬爱与憧憬着父亲，却又对这样崇敬着的父亲发起了反叛。

“我倒是可以理解加拉哈德卿呢。说来惭愧，明明可以理解加拉哈德卿对兰斯洛特卿的所渴望的是‘父亲’这个身份，然而当轮到自己时却又忽视了这一点。”年轻却已为人父的王似乎看穿了少女的想法，“我和兰斯洛特卿也许是合格的王与骑士，但在作为父亲时，我们无疑是失败的。越是崇敬作为王、作为骑士的我与兰斯洛特卿，就越发厌恶身为‘父亲’的我们——困扰着加拉哈德卿与莫德雷德卿的，大概就是这种矛盾的心情吧。”

亚瑟的语气依旧平和，想到这位王在卡姆兰的结局，玛修陷入了沉默。

“不过你是不一样的。”王突然的开口让少女从沉思中回过神来，“虽然继承了加拉哈德卿的灵基，但你不是加拉哈德卿，这表示你永远不可能以‘儿子’的身份与兰斯洛特卿相处。但是——这也意味着你有比加拉哈德卿更多的可能。”

诶？玛修惊讶地抬起头。

“加拉哈德卿留下的不只是灵基与宝具，还有一个新的机会，为你，也是为兰斯洛特卿留下的一个另一种的未来，不是为了弥补过去的遗憾，而是为了创造一个无限的可能。遗憾与悔恨就让加拉哈德卿带去另一个世界吧，留给你与兰斯洛特卿的是一个全新的故事，有你——玛修•基列莱特——来书写的故事。”

“……谢谢。”玛修沉默了许久，最终只是道了谢。困扰了少女许久的问题就这样烟消云散了，在感到轻松的同时，少女突然想起了一个问题。

“那个，亚瑟先生最近有在迦勒底看见过兰斯洛特先生吗？”

一直维持着王懂人心形象的亚瑟闻言露出了一个苦笑——

“我在被召唤到迦勒底之后还没有见过兰斯洛特卿。”

“啊，那个啊……”面对少女有些生气的质问，年轻的御主也十分无奈，“是兰斯洛特先生自己要求加班的……我已经尽力阻止过了……”

“为什么！”玛修觉得无法理解。

大概是因为那位王吧……想起紫发的骑士在听说王被召唤的第二天找到自己时说的“需要更多历练”，黑发少年就忍不住想要抚额的冲动，“为了避免与王相见”这种理由自然是不能告诉显然已经对那位亚瑟王有了不小的好感的盾之英灵，可是除此之外少年也不知道该说什么。

这件事最终以兰斯洛特被御主从特异点紧急召回结束，但让人奇怪的是之后三天依旧没人见到那位湖上骑士，如果不是第四天紫发的Saber终于出现在了迦勒底，黑发的少年毫不怀疑玛修又要来质问自己是不是又偷偷让骑士加班去了。

紫发的少女没有发现任何异常，用十分正常的语气向不知道为什么一起出现的亚瑟王与第一骑士道了早上好，如果换了平时少年一定会在之后对玛修说一句“做的很好”，但现在他的注意力全在全副武装的骑士铠甲无法覆盖的脖子处的暧昧痕迹上——话说那是他的错觉还是王的嘴角真的有个牙印？

END.


End file.
